


Why Wait? (Let’s Skip the Bullshit)

by TibbieTibbs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Implied Pregnancy, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TibbieTibbs/pseuds/TibbieTibbs
Summary: “I waited so long to find you, I don’t want to wait any longer. Let’s skip the bullshit.” His lips were hot against her neck while his large hands cupped her breasts, holding her tight against him. Ben’s next words had her stunned.“Let’s start a family.”(Or - Ben gets a little too drunk at an after-work mixer and let’s his breeding kink show.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 362





	Why Wait? (Let’s Skip the Bullshit)

——

The creaking of the door was what woke Rey up, along with the shuffle of boots being kicked off. One eye fluttered open, and she peeked at the green LED display on the wooden side table. It read 2:04 AM, Ben was home late. And probably wasted, she amended. 

Rey and Ben had been dating for a couple months now. Her apartment was on the other side of town, so she had begun to spend several nights a week at his apartment, to save on bus trips back and forth. 

Tonight, she had already arrived at his place when she had gotten the text that he was stuck at an after-work mixer. He had one or two a month and they were great networking experiences for him, so she usually did not mind. 

She _also_ didn’t mind because after spending the evening away from her, Ben was always needy. He missed her after the long work day and bullshitting at these events. He always came home with sinful and sweet words, and would wake her up with soft touches to make love. 

The mattress sagged with his weight as Ben sat downhill on the edge. Rey heard the sound of his jeans hitting the floor before she felt his hand run from her hip to shoulder. 

“Hey sweetheart, I’m home”, Ben’s voice was quiet, his hand moved to brush her hair. 

Rey smiled, turning her head so she could see him. He kissed her head and moved to lay down in bed behind her. His nose buried in her hair and he breathed in deep. 

“Missed you.” His voice was muffled, hidden between her shoulder blades. 

“Missed you too.”

His hand brushed down her arm, covered in the dark sweater she had worn to bed. His hand paused, “Is this mine?”

“Mhmm”, her response was sleepy, encased in the warm of the blankets and his body. 

“ _Fuck_ , you know how much I love that.” His voice was low and rough, and she felt his hand slide underneath the hem around her thighs. 

His large hand slid over her hip, feather-light, over her stomach and up to her ribs. Goosebumps followed, pebbling her skin. Fingers traced over her skin in gentle patterns. 

“How was tonight?” She could feel his body start to shift against hers and she definitely wanted _that_ , but still wanted to ask about his day. 

“ ‘S fine”, his hands moved to brush her breasts and she let out a soft moan. “Bazine was there - she’s getting _married_. You know, to Vicrul.” 

“All she could talk about was all the planning, all the money, and all the hassle. H-how long they were engaged, how much work has been. How they want kids but wait until after the wedding. I mean, what’s the point?” His voice slurred, Rey realized he may be a little more drunk than she thought. 

“And I thought, if you want to be with someone, why wait?” He pressed a kiss against her shoulder. 

“It’s important to some people.” Rey tried to be diplomatic, but it was difficult with Ben rubbing up against her like that. 

“I waited so long to find you, I don’t want to wait any longer. Let’s skip the bullshit.” His lips were hot against her neck while his large hands cupped her breasts and held her tight against him. Ben’s next words had her stunned. 

“Let’s start a family.” 

Rey sucked in a breath, unable to breath. Ben hadn’t noticed, his hands were tugging at the sweater hem, and pulled it up and over her head. She turned in bed to face him, eyes searching his. 

Ben’s dark eyes were hazy, sleepy with the booze and the long day at work. He didn’t look like he was joking though. 

“W-What do you mean?” Rey asked, hand coming up to trace his cheekbones. 

“It’s what we want, right? So why wait?” He made it sound so simple. Two words, “ _why wait_ ”? 

As she processed his words, his lips crashed against hers. Thoughts temporarily forgotten, Rey moaned as his tongue brushed against her lips. They parted, allowing his tongue to stroke against hers. 

His hands were roaming her body, petting down her arms and tugging down the pink lace panties she wore. Her hands grasped at his shirt, and threw it on the floor with his pants. 

He rolled on top of her, and rubbed his clothed bulge against her bare center. Lips dropped to her shoulder, pressing a hot kiss against her neck, teeth nipping softly. 

Ben was so _big_ , everywhere, and she loved the way his body pressed into hers. His hands framed her face, kissing her softly and tasting of whisky as she ground herself against him. 

Impatiently, she pushed his boxers down his thighs, trying to kick them off his legs. 

“Settle down baby, I’ll take care of you.” He pushed himself onto his knees, bending to remove the offending garment. 

Rey gazed up at him, all rippling muscles and corded arms. Her eyes dropped down, following the dusting of hair on his stomach to his thick cock, jutting out and heavy, just for her. 

“Please”, she whined, struggling to pull her arms from where they were trapped between his thighs, reaching for him. 

He chuckled, voice sinful as his hand stroked his cock and he shifted to free her. Her hands flew to cover his, drawing him down into her greedy mouth. 

“Oh yes, sweetheart”, Ben purred as her lips met his skin. She kissed and sucked, unable to fit all of him into her mouth. Her hands traveled up and down his length, stroking what wouldn’t fit. 

His hand reached back, dipping between her legs as she sucked him. Ben let out a low moan, fingers trailing up her center. 

“So wet, just for me”, he crooned, pressing a thick finger into her. 

Rey moaned around him, canting her hips against his touch. His eyes were on her, watching every moment with reverence. Her tongue swirled over the tip and she took him deep into his throat

“Hold on baby, I need to fuck you tonight.” His breath came in pants, “I’ve been thinking about you all night, I want to fill your sweet pussy with my come.”

His cock popped free of her lips, to Rey’s disappointment. She was over it, instantly, when she realized where Ben was heading. 

Ben’s lips closed around a pink nipple, tongue rolling around the tip. A large hand came up to cup the other one, thumb running over a pebbled nipple. She squirmed underneath his touch as his tongue traced the swells of her breasts. He moved to the left side to give her other nipple equal treatment. 

Ben then traveled down her body, nose ghosting over her stomach and mound. She cried out as his tongue licked up her center, face buried between her legs. 

“You taste so fucking good, Rey.”

Rey could only moan in response, moving her hips until his huge hands came up to trap them. He held her still in a vice-like grip, his tongue pressed against her clit like his life depended on it. 

“Touch me”, she begged, struggling to move against his grip.

His face lifted from her cunt, lips glistening with her juices, “Is that how you’re supposed to ask?”

She clenched at his words, “Please touch me, Daddy.” 

Ben moaned, “Perfect, sweetheart.” One of his hands left her hip, sliding down her thigh and flipping over. His middle finger pressed against her, sliding slowly into her pussy. 

The feeling was incredible, his thick finger beginning to stretch her out for him. His mouth returned to his ministrations, tongue tracing patterns on her clit as his finger pumped in and out. 

When she was ready he added a second finger. By now she was close, breath coming in heavy pants. 

“So close, Ben, please.” Rey’s eyes were shut tight, concentrating. 

He hummed against her, pleased. His fingers crooked inside her and she cried out, hips flexing involuntarily. His tongue flattened against her, and Rey felt herself lose control. The tidal waves of her orgasm crashing against her as she writhed against his mouth. 

She lay there limply for a moment, reveling in the pleasure before Ben kissed up her body, hands stroking her thighs and hips. 

“Flip over baby, I need to be in you.” His voice was low, urgent. 

Rey summoned her strength and rolled over on limbs that felt like jello. She braced on her hands and knees, and glanced at Ben from over his shoulder. 

His gaze was intense, traveling down her spine to the full swell of her ass. She yelped as a hand came down suddenly, landing against one cheek with a slap.

Ben was fisting his cock, already on his knees behind her. She leaned down, her delicate back arched against the mattress. 

The head of his cock dragged over her ass and dipped down to rub against her folds. They were wet, her juices leaked to her thighs and he slid against her easily. 

“Ready, baby?”

“Yes, _yes_ , need your cock.” Rey moaned, and pressed back against him. 

He chucked, and carefully eased inside of her, cock disappearing inch by inch. She was wet and slick for him, and tonight he was able to slip into her without much resistance. With a shift of his hips, he was pressed deep into her, her lips wrapped tightly around his cock. 

When Rey was ready he began to move, sliding out of her before pulling her hips back to meet him. She moaned and rocked back against him, feeling so incredibly full. His hands wrapped around her waist, using her hips to help set a new, fast pace. Her breath was coming in gasps, he felt so good inside her. 

The only sounds were their gasps and the slap of skin on skin. After a few more thrusts, Ben began to slow, hands leaving her waist and stroking down her back. 

“Daddy is going to put a baby in you, sweetheart.” His hips shifted against hers, the fast pace becoming languid. 

“ _Yes_ ”, Rey breathed, rocking her hips back against his. He was so deep inside her, his cock filling her to the brim. She loved the way his thick thighs were pressed against hers, the weight of his body so welcome. 

“Would you like that?” One of his hands slid from her waist to her front. His hands were so broad that they splayed across her whole stomach, and his palm pressed into her tight abdomen. 

“Yes,” Rey repeated again, pressing her face into the sheets and arching into him. 

“Yes what, sweetheart?” His tone was soft, and his cock slid almost all the way out. He held it there, just the tip resting inside of her. 

“I want you to fuck me and fill me up, Ben. I want you to get me pregnant.” Rey moaned, hands fisting in the sheets as she tried to get him to move. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby”, Ben moaned, and she squealed as he suddenly slammed into her. His hand moved up to her breasts and he squeezed them as he thrusted into her. 

“I want to come in you, I want to see your stomach swell with my baby and your tits fill with milk. You’d look so _fucking_ perfect.” He pressed kisses down her spine.

Rey panted, arousal coursing through her at his words. They hadn’t talked about children before tonight, but suddenly it seemed incredible that they had not. She didn’t know if it was the drinks that had Ben talking this way, or if he’d even feel the same tomorrow.

At that moment, she didn’t care, she ached for it so bad. To be owned and knocked up by him, to have her stomach swell and have his beautiful children. 

She cried out, chasing the ache that had been building between her legs. One of her hands found their way down to her clit, circling the little nub. 

“Mine.” Ben growled, as he pushed her fingers away and replaced them with his own. 

He pounded into her, the sound of his body meeting hers filling the room around them. His fingers were rough, the pad of his middle and ring finger alternated between circling her clit and pressing against it. 

“I need you to come first baby, ok? Can you do that for Daddy?” Ben’s voice was hot against her ear, voice sinful. 

She nodded, pressing against his fingers, unable to form words. Some nights she felt like she could come from the sound of his voice alone, deep baritone commands and loving words. 

His left hand shifted her hips beneath his, changing the angle slightly. His cock nudged deep inside her, brushing a spot against her walls that had Rey crying out. Ben kept rocking against that spot, soaked fingers continuing to circle her. 

“Oh, _oh_ , Ben, I’m-” 

“Yes sweetheart, need to feel you come on my cock.” His voice was a deep, possessive growl. 

Her eyes closed on their own accord and she heard a voice crying out. She felt a deep, pulsating pleasure as her pussy tightened around his thick cock, the pleasure radiating out from her core and down her limbs. 

The relief was so intense that when she was able to open her eyes she was surprised to feel a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Ben was pressing kisses to her shoulders and hair, his pace had slowed and his hands were gently stroking her hips and legs. 

“That was so good baby,” he praised, “Such a good girl, coming on Daddy’s cock like that.” 

Rey’s body had relaxed and he held her up, his hips moving in slow circles. She sighed contentedly, and turned her head to meet his eyes over her shoulder.

His brown eyes were dark, burning into hers. His plush lips were parted, thick, dark hair streaming to his shoulders. Rey loves the way he looks at her, like she is the only woman in the world. 

Exhausted, her head dropped down to the mattress, but she braced herself on her forearms. Ben’s hands had moved to her waist, and his pace had begun to pick up. 

“Always so wet and tight for me,” he moaned, thrusting so hard into her that his heavy balls slapped against her swollen pussy. She moaned in response, brain still cloudy.

His voice was a hoarse growl, “‘Gonna come soon, okay sweetheart? ‘Gonna fill your sweet pussy with my come.”

Ben’s grip on her waist was tight as he pulled her body to meet his thrusts. His muscles rippled, Rey loved the way he was able to fuck her like she was just a toy.

He was wild now, fingernails bit into her skin, she knew they would leave marks tomorrow. His thrusts were becoming sloppy and his breaths were ragged as he rutted against her. 

“I want you to come in me Ben, I want everyone to know I belong to _you_.” 

“Fuck, _Rey-_ ” he moaned her name as he came undone at her words. He gave a final thrust as he pulsates inside her, coating her insides with thick ropes of come. 

He held himself in her, body slumped over hers, his lips pressing against a freckled shoulder. After a moment he moved, his softened cock slipping out of her. She let out a small moan, missing the feeling of being so filled.

Ben shifted his weight, rolling over onto his side and laying one large hand against her ass. Rey’s knees slowly slid back down, and she turned her head so that she could see Ben laying next to her. 

His hand stroked from cheek to the small of her back, and then down between her legs. She felt his fingers trace her clit, before one dipped inside her. When he carefully slid it out it was coated with his come. She felt some of it start to trickle down her thigh, but she was too tired to move. 

“So full for me.” He whispered, eyes half-closed with sleep. Ben had gotten home late, and it was early morning now. His fingers dipped to her thighs, collecting the come that had collected there, before they moved to stroke her pussy. 

Rey had begun to move her hips with his touches, she had always been a little greedy. Ben chuckled, he knew her so well. His thick fingers dipped into her again, thumb coming to rest against her clit. 

“Can you come again, sweetheart?” His voice was sleepy, a lazy smile on his face. 

Rey ground her hips against his in response. 

“So beautiful”, he murmured, adding another finger. The sounds of his thrusts became obscene, his come leaking out of her and smearing on his hand and her thighs. 

Rey was rocking against his hand now, whimpers escaping with every thrust. His lips found hers, their tongue brushing against each other as they kissed. 

Her breaths were becoming heavier, one of her hands came up to tangle with his free one. Sweat dotted her forehead, she was exhausted but so close. 

Ben pressed a kiss to the side of her head, “What a good girl. Come for me, Rey.”

His word pushed her over the edge and she came again, loudly, rocking against his hand. Stars exploded behind closed eyes, blinding her to the world for a long, perfect moment. 

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his fingers against rest her lips. Rey’s lips parted and his finger dipped inside, wet with a mix of his come and hers. 

“Clean me up, baby,” he whispered, “Don’t waste a drop.”

She was eager to comply. His eyes were dark with lust as he watched her tongue peek out, swiping against his fingertips, tasting their combined fluids.

When cleaned, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, flipping her so that Rey’s back pressed into his chest. His nose nuzzled into her hair and he sighed, hand coming to rest against her belly. 

Rey was exhausted but she could not sleep. She listened to Ben’s breathing become slower and slower, until he eventually fell asleep. She lay there quietly, listening to the traffic outside and replaying tonight’s conversation over and over in her mind. 

_Children_ , a family? Her, and Ben? She and Ben had been together for a little while now, but it wasn’t really _that_ long. They loved each other, but was she ready? Rey had wanted a family her whole life, as long as she could remember. To have something like that with Ben would be incredible, she decided. She just hoped that he would feel the same tomorrow. 

Eventually Rey drifted off to sleep, their bodies and limbs so entwined that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. 

——

The next morning Rey woke to her alarm, body aching and thighs sore from the night before. Ben’s limbs were still tangled around hers, holding her against his chest. She stumbled into their living room, grabbing her small purse off the hook on the wall before moving to the bathroom. 

Pulling the packet of pills out of her purse, she propped them up on the sink and eyed them as she brushed her teeth and went through her morning routine. 

She examined herself in the mirror, running a hand down her body, pausing at her flat, tight stomach. Last night replayed in her mind, and she briefly allowed herself to imagine a new, possible future. The packet was plucked off the counter, and placed in her bag again. 

Entering the bedroom, she sat down next to Ben’s sleeping form. He has begun to stir, reaching out for her, eyes bleary with sleep. 

Rey took a breath. There had to be a better time to ask, but she couldn’t bear to wait any longer, “Ben?”

Ben blinked, a smile stretching lazily across his face, “What are you doing up, sweetheart? Come back to bed.”

She scooted a little closer to him, still clutching her bag. “Ben… do you remember last night?” She began carefully.

His smile faded, worry lines appearing on his forehead, “What do you mean?”

“Do you… uh, remember what we talked about?” Rey flushed, unable to meet his eyes.

Ben was silent for a moment, deep in thought. The silence was agony for Rey, and she risked a glance at him. His eyes were thoughtful, fixed on her. He sucked in a breath.

“Yes…. Of course I remember everything.” 

She exhaled a breath, “Did you… did you mean it? Or was it just-” Her hand trembled, almost afraid to hear his answer. 

“Yes. All of it.” His voice was firm, hand reaching out to cover hers. 

She almost burst into tears in relief, her hand reached into her purse and pulled out the packet of birth control pills she took every morning. 

“I didn’t take mine this morning.” She said quietly, as her thumb ran across the plastic ridges. 

Ben’s breath caught in his throat, as his eyes met hers. Rey’s eyes were gentle, hopeful. She leaned over, dropping the packet into the trash can they kept by the nightstand. 

A smile stretched across Ben’s face and he pulled Rey on top of him, kissing her deeply. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders framing their faces. As she straddled him, Rey could feel his cock, thick and warm, trapped beneath her. She moved her hips, sliding against it. She wasn’t sure if it was from their conversation or the night before, but she was already slick with want. 

“It might… it might take a while,” Rey paused, meeting Ben’s eyes, “it can take a couple months-“

“Then let’s practice again,” Ben’s lips and words were silky smooth and coaxing. She could feel herself getting sucked into him again and she nodded, pressing her lips to his. 

And they practiced, again, and again, and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling inspired by all the breeding kink docs over the weekend on Reylo Twitter! 
> 
> Inspiration for the beginning conversation/ general theme also came from a dream I had over the weekend (it was with one of the Property Brothers and NOT Ben Solo, but I’m gonna take what I can get). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> [Check me out on Twitter here!](https://mobile.twitter.com/tibbietibbs)  
> [Or @TibbieTibbs if you're on Tumblr!](https://tibbietibbs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
